1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an element to cover the connectors connecting the poles of the elements forming electric accumulators.
2. General State of the Art
As it is known, electric accumulators consist of a plurality of elements which are connected with each other in series by means of connectors which realize the electric connection between poles belonging to adjacent elements.
Said connectors, which essentially consist of a bar made of lead provided with holes at its extremity which match the corresponding poles of the elements, are protected by covering elements which essentially consist of hollow lids made of plastic or insulating material which are removably coupled by pressure or a snap with the connectors themselves.
The connectors are realized in different lengths and, consequently, the battery manufacturers must keep in stock covering elements presenting different lengths, each one suited to couple with a connector of the corresponding length.
It is understood that this fact implies the necessity of keeping large supplies of covering elements in stock and, therefore, to bear the relative costs.